


Just a Job

by capeswithhoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him the better part of a minute to collect himself and actually push the door open, and when he finally does, he finds himself frozen to the spot in the doorway. He has to work fast, he knows that the police will be here soon and that the body needs to be gone before then, but he’s made a mistake and seeing the body gets to him, makes something seize up inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Job

It’s just a job, he tells himself, because that  _is_  all this is; a job. He’s already been paid full and in advance (thank God), but the money hardly seems to matter once he gets to the top of the stairs.   
  
It takes him the better part of a minute to collect himself and actually push the door open, and when he finally does, he finds himself frozen to the spot in the doorway. He has to work fast, he  _knows_  that the police will be here soon and that the body needs to be gone before then, but he’s made a mistake and seeing the body gets to him, makes something seize up inside of him.   
  
A few deep breaths - in through the nose, out through the mouth, controlled - have him steady again, and he walks over to the body only to crouch down beside it and observe for a few moments.   
  
The gun is still in Jim’s tightly curled hand, the gun that  _he_  had given him, and he clenches his jaw, trying to ignore how much this bothers him, how much he wishes he was doing anything else in the world other than this.   
  
The blood has pooled out around Jim’s head, fanning around him like an obscene halo, a macabre mockery of stained glass saints, and he feels his stomach churn. He’s seen plenty of head shots - hell, he’s caused more than he can count, but this one… this one is getting to him. It’s all  _wrong_ ; the trajectory, the wound itself, only visible at the top of Jim’s head - his brilliant, perfect head.   
  
“Come get me,” Jim had told him. “Just in case.”   
  
He never thought this was what his boss had meant. Even if he had expected to find him dead, he never expected it to be suicide, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, nor was he exactly all right with the fact that he felt anything at all.   
  
Jim is still warm as he picks him up, and it makes his throat tighten, makes him feel sick again, but he has to do this, has to follow his orders because they are the last ones he will ever have that really  _mean_  something. So he takes Jim away, does as he was told with the body and takes his boss’ phone, sticking it in his pocket for the time being.   
  
Later, after everything has been cleaned up and hidden properly, he sits in his flat - his quiet, boring flat - with a bottle of beer and Jim’s phone. He stares at it for a while without doing anything else before he finally turns it on and starts scrolling through.   
  
He’s saved in Jim’s phone as ‘Pet’ and there’s that feeling again - the one in his gut, twisting and making him feel too cold and sick.  
  
There’s an unsent text sitting there, at the bottom of their exchanges, and the cursor blinks after the words, and Jim must have been interrupted, because there’s not even a full stop after them.   
  
He debates for a moment before hitting send, because it was intended for him, after all, and he’s startled as his phone vibrates in his pocket despite the fact that he was expecting it.   
  
When he pulls his phone out, the screen is lit up telling him he’s received a text from his boss, and he opens it, staring at it blankly for a long time, trying to let the words sink in, but he doesn’t think they ever will.   
  
 _Goodbye, Sebby, it’s been fun_


End file.
